It is known to locate a thrust bearing or bushing between components of a torque converter to accommodate axial thrust and relative rotation of the components. For example, when an axial force urges the components toward each other, the thrust bearing or bushing is brought into contact with respective surfaces of the components and enables relative rotation between the components while minimizing wear on the components. U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,131 discloses a piston plate having an axial extension, proximate an inner circumference of the piston plate, for engaging a thrust bearing or bushing. Extensive cold working of the piston plate, and possible secondary operations, such as machining, are required to form such an extension and increase the cost and complexity associated with fabricating the piston plate.